


the gay best friend

by dazepeach



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But mostly fluff, F/F, Fem!Jeonghan, Fem!Minghao, Fluff and Angst, GBF au, Genderswap, Homophobic Language, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Angst, Slow Burn, Slow Burn as hell, Winky Face, cheerleader junhao, drama queen seungcheol, fashion icon jeonghan, fem!Chan, fem!Jihoon, fem!Junhui, fem!Soonyoung, fem!jisoo, fem!seokmin, fem!seungcheol, idk what im doing, im sorry for making jeonghan such a bitch, more ships to added, mormon jisoo, queen bees jihancheol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazepeach/pseuds/dazepeach
Summary: "It's gotta be dramatic," Seungkwan whined. Mingyu, Wonwoo, and Hansol collectively sighed. They all stared at each other in silence, before Wonwoo spoke up."Seungkwan, you can't use WikiHow to come out."((Alternatively: Two homo BFFs have a slight disagreement. Seungkwan wants to have an iconic coming out, but Hansol just wants to lie low and pretend to be straight in order to survive high school. Somehow things just don't go as planned))





	1. what the hell is guydar?

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this will have homophobic language in it!! and lots of satire!! 
> 
> also pls keep in mind that seokmin, chan, jisoo, jeonghan, seungcheol, junhui, and minghao are all girls!!  
> pls enjoy <33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'mon man, Hansol just wants to survive senior year.

“Ever notice how in high school, there's just something about being first? Like that girl who's always first to raise her hand, or that first kid to own every new cutting-edge iThingy? There's so much pressure to be a trend-setter, a _pioneer_ ,” the blonde said dramatically, draping himself over the side of the chair as they waited for the bell for lunch to ring.

 

Hansol snorted.

 

He watched Seungkwan pull a pained, overly dramatized expression and shook his head.

 

“Well, not me,” Hansol said, closing his notebook as the bell sounded.

 

Choi Hansol was just like any other average comic-book geek, more than content to fly under the radar and leave the trailblazing to the others. After all, of the many firsts his peers were vying for, one still remained conspicuously up for grabs. Never in the history of North Gateway High had any student admitted out loud to being an honest-to-goodness, card-carrying, proud, or even slightly modest; homosexual. Including Hansol - and his best friend, Seungkwan.

 

“Explain this to me again. How will being the first ‘out’ kid in school make you instantly popular?” Hansol asked with an eye roll as they walked to their usual lunch spot with their two other friends. Seungkwan let out a dramatic sigh, and that time it was Wonwoo’s turn to roll his eyes.  
  
“It's simple. All the teen and tween magazines agree. The hottest new trend sweeping schools worldwide is the GBF,” Seungkwan retorted with his arms crossed and his nose stuck in the air.

“GBF?” Mingyu asked with a scoff as they sat down on _the_ bench - the bench where they had found lunch-ly solitude ever since the ninth grade.  
  
“Gay best friend. Every celeb has one, so every teen girl needs one,” Seungkwan said in a _‘duh’_ tone, sipping from his water bottle pettily, as if it was a cup of tea, “And pretty soon, all three prom-queen front-runners will be _battling_ it out for my attention.”

  
Three powerful cliques controlled North Gateway High, and the Queen Bitch from each district ruled their school from nearly every direction.

Choi Seungcheol dominated as _Queen_ of drama, all three kinds of choir, and their school's loose network of minority students.

Then there was ‘Soo Hong, short for "Jisoo," which was about as edgy as she got. With her perpetually sunny mormon disposition, 'Soo ruled all wearers of shiny gold crosses and goody-two-shoes.

But neither could hold a candle to Yoon Jeonghan. By far the hottest girl in school and Empress of the rich and popular, Jeonghan loved fads and hated falsies. Her trademark purple tresses had won her "best hair" three years in a row, an unprecedented achievement because you're supposed to be a senior to win.

Like neighboring warlords in a third-world country, they maintained an uneasy balance of power; friendly - but always vigilant of _anything_ that could upset the truce and create all-out social warfare.

“So, I'm thinking I’ll come out at prom, for maximum effect. That way, no matter who wins king or queen, all anyone will remember is me,” Seungkwan said through a mouthful of chicken nuggets. Both Mingyu and Wonwoo laughed quietly while on their phones, and Hansol gave Seungkwan a blank stare.

“Why not send out a mass text and be done with it?” Hansol suggested with a small shrug, “Like, _"F.Y.I., I like guys. Now let's never speak of this again”_ ."  
  
“Hansol, you cannot come out via text. That is so gay,” Seungkwan said with utmost serious-ness, shoving another chicken nugget into his mouth. Hansol gave an uninterested shrug once again, raising his chopsticks to his mouth as he took a bite of his ramen.

“Well, you can count me out. Er, in, I guess,” Hansol decided, with a slight hint of amusement.  
  
“Oh, how very early 2000s of you,” Mingyu snorted through the salad in his mouth.

“I'm so not surprised,” Seungkwan added on, sipping his water bottle again.  
  
“Yeah, Mingyu here is more likely to come out than Hansol, and he’s our token hot-girl enthusiast,” Wonwoo laughed, placing his bookmark in his 5000 page novel as he put it away.  
  
“Damn straight,” Mingyu huffed, “Literally.”  
  
“Look, it's not a matter of if I'm coming out. Of course I am. It's the "when" that I'm still working on,” Hansol defended, putting his chopsticks away in his bag as Seungkwan stuck his tongue out at him. Wonwoo and Mingyu watched the two interact with pure amusement on their faces.

They all packed up their lunches in a somewhat silent bustle, with the exception of Wonwoo who was already as neat as can be. Which meant that he had more than enough time to give Seungkwan a raised eyebrow _‘are-you-actually-crazy’_ kind of look. Once Seungkwan threw his backpack strap over his shoulder and noticed Wonwoo’s critical gaze, he snorted.

“A picture would last longer,” Seungkwan smirked, folding his arms and popping his hip. This only prompted an eye roll from Wonwoo.

“I just can't believe that you'd be happy being some vapid whore's sexless accessory,” Wonwoo said - and Hansol had to admit, he made sense. He and Mingyu watched amusedly, since Wonwoo and Seungkwan always had the most _interesting_ interactions.

When there were no sassy remarks on either party’s behalf - and only some if-looks-could-kill expressions - Mingyu spoke up.

“And what makes you think this plan will even work?”

“Oh, you know I've been doing my reconnaissance,” Seungkwan replied almost immediately, but not before sticking out his tongue at Wonwoo and earning a chuckle from the older.  
  
“Jeonghan's the obvious prom-queen front-runner,” Seungkwan continued, gesturing towards Jeonghan on a bench a few meters away, and her flock of cheerleader groupies, “But since mega-hottie Oh Sehun dumped her last week, she's vulnerable. And she'll be looking for an edge. Any edge.”

Seungkwan gave an overdramatic gesture towards Jeonghan, who seemed to be giving a harsh critique to the cheerleaders on the routine they had just showed her. The four of them watched the scene go down.  
  
“What the hell was that? You guys were totally out of sync,” Jeonghan snapped. The cheerleaders seemed as though they were about to protest, but they quickly were pushed aside by a blonde that seemed to be in a rush.

“What on earth has got you in such a hurry,” Jeonghan raised an eyebrow at the girl, who Hansol quickly recognized as the queen bee’s best friend, Wen Junhui. Hansol also spotted a magazine in Junhui’s hand, open to what seemed to be a list.  
  
“It's that time of the month, ladies!” Jun said, sitting next to Jeonghan - who simply rolled her eyes.  
  
“Please. Their "must-have" list is so five minutes ago,” Jeonghan pretended to look at her nails, but soon gave up her facade of uninterest, “Okay, let's hear it.”

“This month's are…” Junhui started cautiously, carefully watching Jeonghan for any signs of diva-dislike, “Totally bedazzled vintage totes, chunky cashmere ironic shrugs-”

She was quickly cut off by Jeonghan - “Been there, worn that.”  
  
Hansol was impressed by Junhui’s bravery, because she kept going, “Distressed jeggings-”

This time she was cut off by a cheerleader, who yelled out, “Cute!”  
  
“I practically invented them!” Jeonghan snapped, folding her arms (but being careful not to harm her outfit) and shaking her head.  
  
Junhui continued with her list, “Harley Quinn, and…” she trailed off.

The cheerleader next to Junhui - Minghao, finished her sentence without even reading the magazine.

“...the GBF.”

 

Hansol, Seungkwan, Mingyu, and Wonwoo watched in amusement as the group of girls fell into absolute silence.

  
“It...it stands for-” A small cheerleader, Chan, started before getting cut off.  
  
“I know what it stands for!” Jeonghan said suddenly, shooting poor Chan a _look,_ “Well, I can't help it that this school is devoid of the gay. I mean, if there were some, they'd obvi worship me. I mean, look at this,” she sighed dramatically, gesturing to her outfit.  
  


Hansol, a certified gay, didn’t even like her outfit that much.

  
“No, no, totally!” Chan said quickly, nodding harshly.

“They'd worship you,” Minghao agreed immediately, nudging Junhui to join in on the compliment showering.

“Like, look at you!” Junhui said as soon as Minghao’s elbow made sharp contact with her side.  
  
“You're, like, beautiful, like…”

After what seemed like the millionth compliment, Wonwoo got tired of listening. He dragged his friends away, claiming that he was losing brain cells.

“Okay, so, Jeonghan might fall for it, but what makes you think a super-Christian like ‘Soo would ever want a GBF?” Mingyu asked Seungkwan, with a single eyebrow raised and a smirk pulling at his lips.

“‘Soo is Mormon. Their whole shtick is just being relentlessly nice to you,” Seungkwan shrugged, pointing at ‘Soo sitting at a cafeteria table, along with her ultra-mormon friend Seokmin.

“I can't believe our godless peers read this blasphemy,” Seokmin shook her head, gesturing at the magazine in ‘Soo’s hand, open to a page that said ‘GBF,’ “They're trying to make sin seem in.”  
  
“I don't know,” Jisoo said thoughtfully, “Don't you ever think it would be kind of neat to meet one? Like a real live gay?”

“What?” Seokmin gave Jisoo an incredulous look.

“You know, we could bring him youth group or take him out for milkshakes or something,” Jisoo grinned, putting down the magazine and clapping her hands excitedly, “And then if we're all  
super-duper nice to him, maybe he’ll realize that the only person he should be gay for is Jesus!”

“Uh, 'Soo, you can't just befriend these people. They're out to steal our brothers and boyfriends. All as part of a secret agenda to spread their gaybies!” Seokmin said exasperatedly, closing the magazine and shoving it in her bag.

“Aww,” Jisoo cooed, “Gay babies?”

“No!” Seokmin cried, “Like...like gay rabies!”

 

Hansol couldn’t even stop himself from laughing out loud. He could’ve sworn that he heard Wonwoo say a quiet ‘bitch’ under his breath. Seungkwan didn’t even have anything to say, he just vaguely gestured in the direction of ‘Soo and Seokmin - and yet somehow Hansol understood what he was saying.

 

“'Soo will try to befriend me and convert me, and that'll make Jeonghan want me even more,” Seungkwan said confidently, giving Hansol a smug smile.  
  
“So, what about Seungcheol?” Hansol asked curiously, pulling out his phone as he gradually lost interest in Seungkwan’s ‘master-plan.’  
  
“Please,” Seungkwan said simply.

Mingyu, Wonwoo, and Hansol all gave him confused looks. Seungkwan sighed.  
  
“Miss Choi Seungcheol cannot stand not being the center of attention. You all saw her mostly plagiarized musical mash-up of "Mean Girls" last spring,” Seungkwan rolled his eyes.

Hansol had to actively block out the flashback that was threatening to occur.

“That musical actually could have been kind of brilliant,” Mingyu said rather thoughtfully, looking as though he was experiencing the flashback that Hansol had willed away.

“But it wasn’t,” Wonwoo snorted, covering his mouth to keep from laughing too loudly.  
  
“Seungcheol needs a gay visionary to shepherd her career towards iconic Diva-Dom,” Seungkwan pretended to flip his hair - his non-existent blonde locks.

“You won't forget us when you're in a new social stratosphere, will you?” Hansol said, with all of the sarcasm that he could possibly muster.  
  
“No promises,” Seungkwan wiggled his eyebrows, but quickly stopped as his eyes landed on Hansol’s phone - the newest model.

“Oh, my god! Is that the new one?!” Mingyu screeched, immediately snatching Hansol’s phone to inspect it.

“And I still carry the last flip phone on the planet,” Wonwoo sighed, folding his arms.  
  
“We are so downloading guydar,” Seungkwan declared as he ripped the phone from Mingyu’s hands.

“What the hell is guydar?” Hansol asked, taking his phone back calmly.  
  
“Where have you been?” Seungkwan retorted.  
  
“It's the new app that lets gay guys find other gay guys through state-of-the-art, globally positioned technology,” Wonwoo said absentmindedly, texting someone on his ancient flip phone. Hansol didn’t even notice that Mingyu’s phone buzzed, and that he laughed at whatever text message he had received.

“See? He knows,” Seungkwan smirked.  
  
“I only know about it because Seungkwan here tried to download it onto my phone,” Wonwoo rolled his eyes, continuing to vigorously text.

“Yeah, and hetero buzzkill here totally cock-blocked me,” Seungkwan pouted, not even noticing how Wonwoo snorted at the word ‘hetero.’  
  
“I am not soiling my pristine phone with some slutty gay hookup app,” Hansol squinted at his friend, shoving his new phone back into his pocket.  
  
“Hansolll, we're not gonna do anything,” the blonde whined, “we're just gonna see if there are any other gay guys in this town and find out how many cubic feet away they are from us.”

Hansol squinted harder at him.

“It's science,” Seungkwan winked at him, “And it's about to change our lives.”

  
Which was actually true, but not in the way they imagined.


	2. you know you love it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan and Hansol discover Guydar, and Soonyoung and Jihoon want to keep the school's GSA alive!! Jihoon doesn't actually care that much, but Soonyoung has a very convincing pouty face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes hi!! meet soonyoung and jihoon!! and also,, pls keep in mind that they are girls too!! i know its kinda confusing hhh im sorry but everyone is genderbent except for wonwoo, mingyu, seungkwan, and hansol!!  
> pls enjoy <33

“But it isn't fair, Ms. Kim!”

 

The school’s GSA sat at their weekly meeting after school, all arranged around a round table. There weren’t very many of them - four or five students, and two teachers. Ms. Kim rubbed her eyes, clearly exasperated.

“I'm sorry, Soonyoung, but the school board was clear,” Ms. Kim sighed, shaking her head and clasping her hands together, “We can't have a gay-straight alliance without an actual gay member!”

“Just because we're all straight, doesn't mean that there aren't gay kids at this school!” Soonyoung whined, looking at the other GSA members for back up, “My future GBF is just waiting to come out of the closet and tell me how fierce I am!”

They all stared at her for a moment. Including Jihoon, who was famous for saying things that no one agreed with. Soonyoung sighed, and continued on.

“Please, Ms. L. This club is all I have,” Soonyoung finally said in defeat, reaching up and tightening the two highlighter-red pigtails that sat on either side of her head.

“Is this about helping queer and questioning kids, or yourself?” Ms. Kim asked cautiously, and all the heads in the room slowly turned to Soonyoung.

She gasped, as if Ms. Kim had just accused her of murder.

“It's all for the gays! They need to at least know this group exists,” Soonyoung said in her own defense, and then her face was overtaken by a look that could only be described as a lightbulb going off in her head, “What if Jihoon here came out as a lesbian?”

“Hey!” Jihoon cried, then quickly turned to the rest of the GSA to defend herself, “I'm strictly dickly, yo.”

“Just take one for the team!” Soonyoung hissed.

“Now, Soonyoung!” Ms. Kim scolded.  
  
“What about the fact that Jihoon has two moms!” Soonyoung retorted, “That has got to count for something.”

Everyone in the room seemed to be done with Soonyoung - even Jihoon, but Jihoon was almost always done with Soonyoung. That’s what best friends are for.

“Ah, and both of the Lee Moms were so helpful in organizing last month's Vegan bake sale,” Ms. Kim smiled, giving poor Jihoon a big grin.

“Moms say hi, by the way,” Jihoon grumbled quietly.

“Hi, moms,” Ms. Kim said in a sing-song voice, but quickly changed her tone when regarding Soonyoung, “But it's simply not enough, I'm afraid.”

The meeting ended after that. Everyone cleared out of the room, with the exception of Jihoon, Soonyoung, and Ms. Kim.

Jihoon started making her way toward the door, but then stopped when she realized that Soonyoung wasn’t following. She turned to face her friend, raising an eyebrow.

Soonyoung gestured towards Ms. Kim, who was packing up her laptop into her bag. Jihoon rolled her eyes, and Soonyoung mouthed a _‘Don’t wait up.’_

Jihoon didn’t even think twice, leaving with one final eye roll.

As soon as Ms. Kim saw the hopeful look that Soonyoung was shooting her, she quickly started heading toward the door. Soonyoung was quick to follow her.

“Please, Ms. Kim, just buy me a few more weeks,” Soonyoung whined, looking like she was about to get on her knees to beg, “Like, I will find a real-life gay, even if I have to drag him out of the closet myself!”

“Soonyoung, I don't want you conducting some sort of a gay witch-hunt,” Ms. Kim said plainly.

“No, of course not, Ms. Kim,” Soonyoung sighed in defeat, realizing that she wouldn’t win.

“Give it time. One day you will meet the gay of your dreams, and it will be the happiest, most fulfilling day of your life. Then it's all downhill from there,” Ms. Kim said, giving Soonyoung an encouraging pat on the back.

Caught up in her gay defeat, Soonyoung didn’t even notice Jeonghan approaching behind her. She hadn’t even realized that Jeonghan had seen the whole conversation with Ms. Kim.

“Hi, there, Soonyoung. Or whatever. You're prez of the school's currently gay-less G.S.A., right?” Jeonghan asked, blowing a bubble of her sickly sweet gum.

“Yeah, something like that,” Soonyoung muttered, not really interested in having any interaction with Jeonghan.

“Couldn't help but overhear your dilem,” Jeonghan said in an overly stereotypical high-school girl tone, twirling a lilac curl around her finger, “I might have an idea that could help you out.”

 

☆.｡.:*　　.｡.:*☆

 

Hansol and Seungkwan burst through the front door to Seungkwan’s house, making a break for the stairs that lead up to the latter’s room. They generally tried to sneak up to his room, since Seungkwan’s mother seemed to think that they were doing _something other than homework_ in his room.

“Oh, hey, guys.”

Dammit. Caught.

“Where's the fire?” Mrs. Boo joked, seeing as the two looked as if they were training for an upcoming marathon.

“Oh! Hi, mom,” Seungkwan said kind of awkwardly, “Um, we just got this really tough math assignment, so…”

Seungkwan and his mother had a tense relationship. She very obviously knew that her son was about as straight as a bendy ruler, but neither of them ever said anything. Seungkwan had never officially come out to her, and that lead to his mother dropping rather blatant and _uncomfortable_ hints.

“Oh. Math,” she started, “It's gonna be, like, a really tough nut to bust-”

“TTYL, Mom!” Seungkwan said instantly, latching onto Hansol’s arm and pulling him up the stairs.

“Later, Mrs. Boo,” Hansol said meekly, trying not to be the type of house guest that Seungkwan usually was when he came over.

Hansol was well acquainted with Mrs. Boo. He and Seungkwan had been friends for longer than either could remember (that’s a lie. Hansol remembers very clearly and wishes he could forget).

“Be safe!” Mrs. Boo yelled after them hopelessly, “W-with...your math.”

The second that they were behind the closed door of Seungkwan’s room, Hansol flopped down onto his bed.

“Your mom totally knows,” he laughed slightly, scrolling through his phone, “And she also thinks we're doing it. Why don't you just tell her?”

Seungkwan _snorted._

“Oh, she's so smug, dropping her little hints. I'm not gonna give her the satisfaction,” Seungkwan said, sticking his nose in the air. Sometimes Seungkwan reminded Hansol of Jeonghan. A male, awkward, unpopular, and homosexual Jeonghan.

“Maybe she's just respecting your privacy,” Hansol shrugged, taking his eyes away from the diva and putting them back on his _very_ interesting Instagram feed.

“She wants to milk this for all the drama it's worth,” Seungkwan yawned, “Trust. I am her son, after all.”

Hansol made a noise of disapproval, to which Seungkwan made a little ‘hmph.’ It was silent for a brief, heavenly moment. Hansol was given the luxury of mindlessly liking Instagram posts, _without_ his best friend yapping his ear off.

It didn’t last very long.

Soon after Hansol’s treasured moment of silence, Seungkwan turned on some loud dance music.

“Do we have to listen to this heinous pop dance crap?” Hansol groaned as Seungkwan pulled him up to his feet.

“Shut up,” Seungkwan grinned, forcing him to dance along to the pop electronica music, “You know you love it.”

They danced for a bit, uncoordinated and mostly just jumping around and laughing.

“Knock, knock!”

Seungkwan’s mother was at the threshold, and she had already opened the door. She had a hand covering her eyes.

“What?! What do you want?!” Seungkwan snapped, clearly mad that she had ruined the moment.

“Is everybody decent?” Mrs. Boo asked cautiously, keeping her eyes covered.

“Yeah, Mom,” Seungkwan groaned, very obviously frustrated. He wasn’t even embarrassed - only mad.

“No, I'm serious,” Mrs. Boo replied, still keeping her hand clamped tightly over her eyes.

“Yes, we're decent!” Seungkwan whined, using a tone that sounded like he was saying something like ‘You don’t understand me, Mom!’  
  
“Oh, god. Okay, good,” she uncovered her eyes, and then noticed the obnoxious pop song that was still playing, “Oh, O-M-G! This be my jam. Whoo!”  
  
“Mom, um, yeah, this, um, dance party is invitation-only, so…” Seungkwan mumbled awkwardly, realizing that he was still holding Hansol’s hands and dropping them slowly.

“I simply came up to tell you boys that I won't be back up here for at least one hour or so. Relax. Do your thing. Get crazy!” Mrs. Boo smiled, slightly bobbing along to the music.

“Thanks,” Seungkwan said flatly.

“I'm good with it,” Mrs. Boo said slightly awkwardly, mozying her way out of the door while slightly dancing to the music.

“Thank you. All right. Bye!” Seungkwan said with little remorse, closing the door behind her immediately.

Hansol burst out laughing the second that Mrs. Boo had left.

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything!”

“You just did. Now shut up.”

Hansol rolled his eyes, falling backwards onto Seungkwan’s bed once more. Seungkwan quickly scrambled to grab his desk chair, pulling it up next to the bed.

“Now that we've banished the beast, let's download that app and find us some mens!” the older said, grabbing Hansol’s phone straight from his hands.

“What if we see someone we know on there, or someone finds my phone?” Hansol pointed out, “It's my ass on the line.”

“Sollie, please! If I don't at least get my makeout on before college, I'll be playing sexual catch-up for years,” Seungkwan whined obnoxiously, hastily downloading the app onto his friend’s phone, “I just want to find out if there are any other gay guys out there that, you know, aren't you. You know, no offense. You know.”  
  
“Okay, fine,” Hansol gave in, “But we're gonna need a profile picture first.”

He held up the phone to take a photo of Seungkwan, “Say cheese.”

“Cheddar!” Seungkwan grinned, striking a dramatic and very Boo pose, “Let me see.”

Seungkwan barely looked at it for a millisecond, before giving a decisive “No.”

“Th- Hey!” Hansol was cut off by Seungkwan abruptly lifting up his t-shirt, taking a picture of his abs.

“Relax. You'll just be another headless torso in a sea of low self-esteem,” Seungkwan said nonchalantly, tapping away on the phone, “PS...your abs ain't too bad, Mr. Four-pack.”

“Really?” Hansol asked curiously.

“Hmm,” Seungkwan replied inconclusively. Hansol frowned.

“Let's see what the filthy gays of North Gateway think of you,” Seungkwan said, officially putting up their Guydar profile.  
  
“You sure this is a good idea?” Hansol worried, eyebrows knitted together while watching Seungkwan work on the profile.

“Was Drake on Degrassi?” Seungkwan replied plainly.

Hansol blinked.

Seungkwan rolled his eyes.

“The answer is yes. Bad-ass rapper Drake was on a wholesome Canadian after-school soap opera,” Seungkwan said with a wide grin, “Never forget.”

 

Hansol and Seungkwan had little luck chatting up dudes on Guydar that night. But the next day, Soonyoung and her trusty sidekick Jihoon were preparing to put the app to much better use.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahHHHH thank you for reading!! <33   
> what do you think so farrr? is it too confusing or is it alright??


	3. let the manhunt begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking up for Soonyoung and Jihoon's GSA Revival Mission! But on the other hand, things could not be worse for Seungkwan and Hansol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI sorry its been a while!!! but here u go,,, have some drama ;)))

Even though North Gateway High was without any openly gay students, they  _ had  _ in fact gotten themselves gender neutral bathrooms. Thanks to Soonyoung’s persistent badgering and her ability to make her voice unnaturally annoying.

Which means that poor Wonwoo, who was skipping class to hide in a cubicle and read his zombie horror book, was there to hear Soonyoung and Jihoon (and some other GSA members that Wonwoo had never heard of) enter the washroom. He held his breath in the stall, listening to Soonyoung talk to her gaggle of gay hunters.

“Okay, ladies, somewhere in this school, there's a sexually confused boy with no one to turn to and nowhere to go. So we must hunt him down...to help him, of course,” Soonyoung finished cautiously, recollecting herself and continuing on, “According to a very knowledgeable source on what's in style, this guydar thing Is all the rage with the gays. Especially the closet cases.”

Wonwoo could see through the crack in the stall door, and he watched the 3 girls all nod in terrifying heterosexual synchronization. 

“So, we all got our faux-homo avatars ready, right?” Soonyoung asked.

“Yep. Mine's of Robert Pattinson's air-brushed torso. That's what they like, right?” a girl that Wonwoo had literally never seen before said.

“Totally. And you've got Zac Efron!” Soonyoung said, nudging Jihoon.

“And Soonie, you’re rocking Adam Lambert!” said the girl that Wonwoo was sure hadn’t existed before today.

Wonwoo couldn’t see Soonyoung’s face, but he could  _ hear  _ her grin.

“I think we got all of our bases covered. Let the manhunt begin!” Soonyoung cried, and Jihoon made a noise of acknowledgement.

“Oh, shit!” Wonwoo could’ve sworn that he simply thought it, but apparently he had said that  _ out loud. _

“What was that?” Soonyoung said in a hush, and Wonwoo cringed.

“Oh, um, nothing. Just… stating the obvious in here,” he replied slowly, hating himself more and more with every word that slipped out of his mouth.

“Ew. Let's go.”

Wonwoo heard the bathroom door close, and he broke out into a very intelligent string of cuss words.

“Shit. Shit, shit, shit!” he quickly called Hansol, knowing that he had to let him know that Soonyoung and her groupies were on Guydar.

 

And as his phone buzzed, Mr. Park’s head snapped in Hansol’s direction.

“Hansol! Hand it over. You'll get it back at the end of the day.”   
  


“Shit,” Wonwoo declared poetically as Hansol didn’t answer, and he quickly hung up and called Seungkwan, “Come on. Come on. Come on. Shit!”

 

Wonwoo seemed to be out of luck, because Seungkwan was sitting with Mingyu in French class.

His phone buzzed, and he pulled it out of his pocket.“What's up, bitch?”

The teacher immediately whipped around, “Monsieur Seungkwan!”

“Un moment, Madame Min!”

Seungkwan listened to Wonwoo on the other end, and his jaw slowly dropped.

“Oh mon dieu,” Seungkwan said in horror, slowly lowering his phone as the bell rang. Mingyu didn’t even need to ask, he just ran after Seungkwan as soon as the boy darted out of class.

 

Meanwhile, Wonwoo started making his way to where Hansol’s class was. He pushed past Soonyoung and her gang, but not without overhearing their conversation.

“Ooh, I got one!”

“4packboy98!”

“He's 200 feet away!”

“I got him, too!”

“This way!”

 

Seungkwan rounded the corner and almost ran straight into Hansol. Mingyu caught up seconds later, and Wonwoo came from the opposite side within moments.

“Give me your phone now!” Seungkwan screeched.

“Now!” Mingyu echoed urgently.

“Oh, my god, Kwan! You're obsessed with that stupid app,” Hansol snapped, trying to walk past them all.

“You don't understand,” Mingyu panted, taking a moment to collect his bearings because  _ wow  _ he’s out of shape.

“Soonyoung and her group of GSA-goers are using guydar to track gays at the school,” Wonwoo clarified quickly, shoving his hands into Hansol’s pockets to try and grab the phone.

“Oh, my god. Mr. Park took my phone in third period...It's still signed on-” Hansol quickly pushed Wonwoo away and grabbed Seungkwan by the shoulders, “I am not taking the fall for this! Time for the big, dramatic coming-out you've always wanted!” 

Hansol begun dragging Seungkwan to Mr. Park’s room, and Mingyu and Wonwoo stayed put for a moment. They looked at their two friends, then at each other, and then ran after their idiotic besties.

“This is not how I planned it. P-Prom is months away!” Seungkwan protested feebly, staggering after Hansol as he was dragged rather violently by his friend. Mingyu spotted Hansol’s hands at Seungkwan’s neck, and mouthed to Wonwoo,  _ “Kinky.” _   
  


☆.｡.:*　　.｡.:*☆

 

“It's coming from in here…” Soonyoung said quietly as she walked into Mr. Park’s room, “We are here to help.”

“What do you think you're doing?” Mr. Park said indignantly, slowly standing up from his desk.

“Who do these hairless abs belong to?” Soonyoung yelled, a little too loud.

“The signal's coming from the front of the classroom…” Jihoon announced, face still buried in the location feature of Guydar, “from right around…”

“Mr. Park’s desk?” Jihoon and Soonyoung screeched in perfect sync. Ah, comedic timing.

“Mr. Park?” Soonyoung blinked in disbelief, “You're married…to a lady! And these are clearly not your abs. This is false advertising.”

“What are you talking about?” Mr. Park spluttered, just a poor side character caught up in this whole homo-havoc.

“Wait!” Hansol yelled as he entered the room, dragging poor Seungkwan behind him, “It's not Mr. Park’s.”

“Hansol, I don't think you shoul-” Mingyu started.

“This is your cellphone, correct?” Mr. Park shot back sternly, holding up Hansol’s new and precious phone.

A beat of silence.

“I-I guess it is,” Hansol replied quietly, slowly losing his grip on Seungkwan’s collar.

“You're the secret gay!” Soonyoung cried, but then slowly lost her enthusiasm, “But...you're not even that fabulous.”

“I... guess I am…” Hansol began, “N-not fabulous, but gay. I'm gay, I guess.”

“Oh, we've got one,” Soonyoung cheered, “Our very own homosexual!”

 

☆.｡.:*　　.｡.:*☆

  
“What are you looking at, homo?” Chanyeol snapped, catching Hansol totally off guard. 

The last bell had rung, and Hansol was  _ so  _ ready to go home. He was always ready to go home when it came to high school, but this day was a special kind of shitty. 

Word of his coming out (more like  _ falling out _ ) had spread like wildfire, and by the time Hansol was on his way out the door with Wonwoo at his side, the super jocks had already heard about it all.

“Hansol! Wait! Wait!” Soonyoung yelled from a few feet away, quickly speed-walking after Hansol, “I'm your friend!”

He was sure that Soonyoung was a lovely girl, but she was the last person that Hansol wanted to see. Well, second last.

“Leave him alone, you desperate psycho-bitch,” Wonwoo snapped, and Hansol was  _ almost  _ surprised at how terrifying he managed to be. Almost.

“Whoa,” Soonyoung said, raising a stern finger, “That was really mean.”

“Oh, really?” Wonwoo shot back, with the most sarcastic smile Hansol had ever seen, “Are you a psycho, and are you a bitch?”

As much as he would love to stick around and hear Wonwoo sling more sassy insults, Hansol couldn’t take it anymore. He turned away from the bickering pair, and made a break for the door. 

 

☆.｡.:*　　.｡.:*☆

 

Hansol couldn't believe it.

He'd been so careful for 17 years. I mean, he learned how to clear the internet history when he was 11. One stupid slip-up had cost him everything, and he had one person to blame.

He knocked three times.

Seungkwan opened the front door.

“Hey girl heyyy,” Seungkwan said meekly.

“Hey? That's all you have to say?” Hansol replied quickly, voice cracking slightly. He wished that he hadn’t shown that he was so upset, but at the same time, Seungkwan  _ hurt  _ him and he deserved redemption. 

“I'm sorry. I-I freaked. It happened so fast,” Seungkwan grasped for a valid excuse, coming up with nothing. His eyes darted around, looking everywhere except Hansol.

“You were the one who wanted to come out! I can't believe you let me take the fall!” Hansol raised his voice, even though he was well aware that Seungkwan’s mother was home. What did he have to lose?

“Shhhh! Maybe you can turn this around,” Seungkwan said in a whisper-shout, quickly glancing back into the house to make sure that his mom wasn’t near, “You know, like pretend it was a joke.”

“You can't "no homo" this, Kwan! I'm basically a dead man, and what kills me is that  _ you're  _ the Queeny one!” Hansol yelled at the same volume, losing all of the fucks that he ever had to give, “The least you can do is come out and take your share of the daily beatings.”

“I can't. I mean, it would be, you know, pathetic, like I'm copying you or something,” Seungkwan tried to defend himself, only digging himself further and further into his little hole. He continued on with looking behind him into the house, keeping an eye out for his eavesdropping mother.

“You know what? I blame myself,” Hansol sneered, “All I ever do is go with the flow,  _ your  _ flow.”

“Oh, please, Hansol,” Seungkwan was upset too by now, rolling his eyes, “We both know you love being the sidekick.”

“Oh. So, I'm the sidekick?” Hansol laughed, despite the ringing in his ears and the stinging in the back of his throat, “Wow. Well, at least now I realize all you care about is yourself, you self-absorbed, gutless little homo!”

“Hansol Vernon Chwe!” Seungkwan’s mother said, appearing behind Seungkwan. Yeah, great timing Mrs. Boo.

“Christ, Hansol. I said I'm sorry,” Seungkwan muttered, barely above a whisper. Hansol could tell that he would cry if he raised his voice any louder.

“Sorry, Mrs. Boo, but I'm allowed to use that word. Seeing as how I am one,” Hansol shot Seungkwan one last venomous look, “Just like your son.”

“Hansol, you had no right!” Seungkwan seethed, not daring to look back at his mother.

“Well, what do you care? You know she knows,” Hansol said finally, turning and making his way towards his own house. He didn’t even look back to see the sad look that Mrs. Boo gave to her poor son.

It was a total dick move, and he immediately regretted it, but it was too late.

Like Lex Luthor and Clark Kent, or Professor X and Magneto, Seungkwan and Hansol went from best friends to archenemies in a matter of seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for readinggg!! i hope you enjoyed!! <333

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING ILY <3333333


End file.
